creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Clinic
It all started the day when I had gotten extremely sick. Every so often, I would cough nonstop, and it would take a while to cease. So while rummaging around a pile of newspapers, I came across a flyer for a medical clinic. I quickly called the number on the page and booked an appointment. It was Saturday, and the appointment was scheduled for Monday. I patiently waited for Monday to arrive, taking my daily doses of medicine. When Monday came, I quickly got up from my bed, got ready, ate some breakfast, and dashed out the front door for my appointment. Then, I stopped and realized that I had no idea where this clinic was. So I quickly ran up the front steps and powered on my computer and searched the address on google maps. I found out that it is nearby, about fifteen minutes away from my home. So I shut down the computer and darted out the front door. I never forget my iPod, since it keeps me company. Later, I arrived at the clinic. Then, I signed in and waited in the waiting room among ten other people. It had been a few minutes since I sat down and then a tall pale man walked out of a door and called, "John Rojas," the man got up and followed the tall pale man. Leaving nine of us waiting. Then, about ten minutes later, the same man walked out and called out another name, "Mary Wilson," the startled woman quickly got up and followed the man. Then I whipped out my iPod and played some music to make things somewhat more cheerful. Then after all the other people had been called, I put my iPod away so I could hear my name being called. Then I realized that it had been a long time since the first man, John Rojas, had been called, yet I had not seen him leave. There was only one door, leading in and out of the building, apart from the emergency exits. I figured he needed some sort of special treatment. I sat down waiting for about an hour, until my name had finally been called. I got up and followed the tall pale man into a room. Once inside, he ran a few tests and then he left the room. He didn't say anything, so I decided to wait. Then I had a strong urge to use the bathroom. So I quickly snuck out of the room and found the bathroom. Once I had finished going about my business, I quickly rushed towards the room I was in earlier. On my way to the room, I found several doors open. Curiosity got the best of me and I peeked inside. There, I saw the first man, John, sitting down with a blank expression on his face. His eyes quickly darted towards me, and I left. I was startled, then I told myself I have no need going about peeking into other peoples' rooms. I made my way to my room and waited for the doctor to see me. I saw no signs of anyone having walked inside. I waited and waited, until I heard a faint noise coming from the ventilation shaft. I told myself that I'm simply hearing things. Then after a while, the noise grew louder. I began to grow unnerved. When suddenly I heard a knock at my door. It was a woman. Tall, pale skin, with long messy hair; she was wearing no clothes. However, she had (how do I say this) genitals and large black eyes that followed you wherever you go. As she silently walked in, the room grew extremely cold. I jumped back and stared up at the woman. She stared at me, and I began to grow frightened. Then she opened her mouth and with a sorrowful whispering voice she said, "Leave here...leave this place at once...it is an evil place...leave while you still have the chance...leave and never look back," then after a short period of time she bellowed, "LEAVE!" I quickly got up and shoved her aside and ran away, not looking back as the tall pale woman instructed me to do. I ran back home as fast as I could. It took several hours until I was finally calm. I took some medicine instead of visiting another clinic, and I never bothered to look for the clinic which I had gone to ever again. For I would always have nightmares of the tall pale woman speaking to me. Waking up, in silence... Category:Disappearances Category:Beings